a dolls love story
by KeikoHayasaka
Summary: amu wishes on a star to find the one she loves, but what happens when she is turned into a doll and ikuto finds her? will she ever return to normal? WELL? wait...this IS my story...which is AMUTO! a little humor here and there!R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Keiko: HEY! NEW FIC!

Ikuto: but you didn't finish your other one!

Keiko:…I know…..sorry I didn't update that one in awhile, but I got grounded and my dad turned my computer off and when I FINALLY got back on, the data was lost cuz I forgot to save it. TT-TT

Amu: t-that's so sad. -cries-

Ikuto: -grabs amu from behind and….licks the tears away- IKUTO!

Keiko: haha, any way this IS AMUTO! YAAAAY!

Amu: WHAT!?

Ikuto: YES!

Keiko: on with it!

* * *

A dolls love story

Amu walked into her room and lied down on her bed. She was very tiered after fighting all those x-eggs. "nene, amu-chan, are you alright?" dia floated over to her.

"yea, just tiered I guess." amu walked out to her balcony. She looked up to the moon. 'I'm so confused. I'm liking tadase less and less. And he's being replaced by that pervert ikuto…with his deep blue eye's, tall figure…I-I just wanna reach out and- NO! ugh!'

Amu looked up and saw…. "a shooting star!" amu closed her eye's and made a wish. 'I-I wish I could find the one I truly love!' the star was gone when she looked up. And in it's place was….

"I-IKUTO!?" amu fell backwards. "don't do that!"

"do what?" he got in her personal bubble again!

"I-ikuto go away, I-I'm tiered." amu was blushing madly.

"feh, child, it's only 7, if you go to bed early every day, you'll have no social life, stupid.." he didn't mean for it to come out as cold as it did.

He realized how mean he sounded and looked over to amu who looked like she was about to cry.

"amu….?" he asked. Amu looked up at him with anger filled eye's. "amu…?" he tried again.

Amu got up. "go away! And never come back!" she yelled at him. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"amu….I…" ikuto walked towards her. She pushed him away causing him to fall.(not off the balcony) She ran inside and locked the balcony door. The last words he heard were 'I hate you, tsukiyomi ikuto!'

Ikuto felt hurt but was gonna leave to let her calm down. He jumped off, not looking back which is something he will soon regret.

"amu-chan! Are you ok, what happened!?" ran, miki, su, and dia were all trying to get through to her, but she just cried in her pillow, and fell asleep.

-the next morning.-

Amu woke up. She sat strait up, but, since when was her room so….BIG!? "ran, miki, su, dia! Were, how, why!?" amu jumped off her bed and realized…"ahhhhhhhhhh! I'm falling!"

She hit the floor. "tha-that didn't hurt as much as I expected, but it still hurt." she got up and walked to her full length mirror(idk if she has one, but it's good for the story.)and was shocked.

She knew it was her looking in the mirror, but, the one looking back was an exact replica of her, but a….doll. 'I'm….a….doll!? I'm no taller than a chara!'

(she looked exactly like herself, but MUCH smaller, and she fell asleep in her uniform so that's her outfit.)

(And she was one of those stuffed dolls made of fabric, and batting.(soft stuff in stuffed toys)still had her eye's and mouth, no noes)

She was about to scream when she heard a tapping at her balcony door. It was ikuto.

'I can't let him see me like this! Who knows what that pervert would do!' amu ran and jumped under her bed. The door opened, she didn't lock it good.

"amu? Amu! Amu!?" ikuto was looking around. "it's so early, she couldn't have gone to school" ikuto was talking to no one in particular. "were are her eggs?" ikuto saw no sign of them. Ikuto sat on her bed.

Amu realized something too, she is a doll. There for, has no heart. Her eggs do not exist.

The door opened and her mother walked in. "amu, dear, wake up or-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw ikuto on amu's bed.

'm-mama!?' amu was freaking out under her bed.

"mama, what are you-A BOY!?" amu's father walked in.(he's not calling her one, he's referring to ikuto.)

"who are you and where's amu!" her father yelled. Ikuto thought this the perfect opportunity.

"me? I'm her boyfriend." ikuto got up from the bed. "and I was gonna ask the same question."

'b-boyfriend!? Ikuto, next time I see you-' amu was blushing.

"b-b-b-b-b-b-b-BOYFRIEND!?" amu's father passed out and ami walked in.

"mama, papa, what are you yelling a- neko-kun!" ami ran up to him.

(the first time ami saw ikuto was in episode 43, when she followed amu and ran past him, he was black lynx)

"hey, kiddo." ikuto patted her head.

"neko-kun! What happened to your cat ears, and that tail?" ami asked looking up to him.

Ikuto smirked and made something up real fast.

'I see that smirk, what are you planning?' amu was furious. And after his statement…..

"that was a cat suit amu made me wear."

….she was redder then….a cherry.(ikuto: your bad at analogies. Keiko: I know TT-TT)

"c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cat suit!?" papa couldn't take it any more and passed out…again.

"oh my. Um…where's amu?" her mother changed the subject.

"I don't know, I just got here and she was gone." ikuto felt himself get a little worried. 'were can she be at this time in the morning? She couldn't have…run away? No, that's not amu. But after last night….' he trailed off in his own thoughts.

Silence.

"I guess I'll go look for her." ikuto jumped off the balcony. 'thank god he's gone.' amu signed.

Her parents left the room.

Amu got up from under the bed. "sorry mama, papa, I need to leave for awhile so I can find a way to be human again." amu felt a tear fall down her face.

She jumped off the balcony and landed on the ground. "thank god I'm a doll, and have no bones."

Amu walked away from the house, not looking back.

* * *

Keiko: ok, that's the first chapter! YAY! I had a dream last night were this story took place and I wrote it in my dream notebook(I don't remember my dreams for long so I write them down, that's were all my stories now, and for the future come from)and here it is, I'll write fast too.

Ikuto: dream notebook? Let me see-grabs-

Keiko: -slo-mo-noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Ikuto: -read- you had a dream you walked in on me and amu doing….IT!?

Keiko: -nods-

Ikuto: then another were amu was your sister!

Keiko: -nods-

Ikuto: WOAH!

Keiko: oh, you went in to the parts I wrote when I saw you doing….it?

Ikuto: t-these a-a-are…..GREAT!

Amu: what?

Ikuto: -hands to amu-

Amu: -reads-

Ikuto: amu?

Amu:…

Ikuto: amu!?

Keiko: she can't hear you, her soul left…look-points-

Ikuto: -stares-

Keiko: guest bedroom.

Ikuto: thank you!

Keiko: ehem!

Ikuto: sister-in-law!

Keiko: good, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Keiko: second chapter! And if I get any questions on how she blushes, she just can ok.

Ikuto: yay!

Amu: I got my soul back! What happened when I was gone?

Ikuto:…

Keiko:…

Amu: ?

Keiko: -smirks- guest bedroom.

Amu: WHA-!?

Ikuto: what kind of sister in law are you!

Keiko: on with the story!

* * *

A dolls true love

'it's been a week, and I'm still a doll! I wonder what everyone else is doing' amu was walking in an alley way. She was still a doll, but no one ever noticed a walking doll.

She stopped in the middle of the alley way. At the end of it was a cat. It walked up to amu(who mind you, was scared shitless) and sat down in front of her. It meowed, loudly.

-with ikuto and yoru-

Ikuto was walking down the street looking in every alley way when he heard a loud meow in the distance.

"they found her ikuto!" yoru shouted. Ikuto was off in that direction.

He stopped in the alley and saw the cat. He looked around and didn't see her. Yoru flew in front of the cat and signed.

"ikuto, look." yoru lifted up the seemingly lifeless doll and ikuto took it in his hand.

"amu…?" ikuto was wide eyed and inched closer to the dolls face.

'oh my god, he's so big, I'm scared!' amu was thinking rapidly.

Ikuto pulled away. He then pulled amu to his chest. "amu…were are you?" ikuto whispered.

-at ikuto's house. Midnight.-

Ikuto sat down on his bed. He remembered the doll he put in his back pocket.(OMG!)

He quickly got up and took it out. He never realized that the 'dolls' face was so red.

'thank. GOD. I'm out.' amu thought to herself. Ikuto pulled the doll to his cheek and closed his eye's.

"amu…" he whispered. He put the doll down on his pillow and got up. 'wait…whats he doing now!?'

He took his shirt off and then his pants. 'what. The. Hell. Is. He. Doing!' amu wanted to look away but found that she couldn't. but then she thought 'boxers, thank god!'

He walked over to the bed and climbed in. he rested his head on the same pillow amu was on.

'oh my god! He's too close!' ikuto then put his hand on the doll and brought it to his chest. He soon drifted off into sleep.

'maybe this isn't…so….bad.' amu thought. Then she drifted off to sleep.

-six months later-

"ikuto! Ikuto please!" amu could hear utau pleading to ikuto. Ikuto put her on his desk every morning, but slept with her every night.

Then ikuto burst through the door.

"ikuto! Listen! It's been six months! You have to understand why they called off the search!" utau tried reasoning with him.

"look at the bright side….with amu gone, we can be together!" utau smiled. Wrong move.

"you want this!? Amu is gone and your happy!" ikuto was yelling at her.

Utau walked away and left the house, it was empty except for ikuto and amu.

Ikuto slammed the door of his room causing amu to fall over.

'I-ikuto?'

Ikuto ran up to the doll and picked it up, forcefully. He was squeezing in so hard his knuckles turned white.

'whats going on! It hurts!' even though amu was a doll and felt less pain, she was hurting, alot.

"amu!" ikuto yelled as he threw the doll into the wall.

Ikuto sat down at the desk and had his hands on his head to hold it up.

"amu….is it ok to cry?" he was staring at the doll as tears rushed down his face. "amu…it's my fault, it's all my fault!"

Ikuto put his head down in his arms and sobbed quietly in his arms. His shoulders were shaking violently.

A single tear ran down amu's face as she got up and walked over to him.

"ikuto…don't cry, I'm not worth it." amu whispered but ikuto could hear. His head shot up immediately.

"amu!? Amu!?" ikuto got up and ran around frantically, then he went to his balcony.

"ikuto…your desk." amu nervously said.

Ikuto looked back to see the doll, standing. He rushed over to it.

He put his face really close to look at it. "a…mu?"

"ikuto." ikuto's eye's widened. He picked her up and tears leaked out from his eye's.

He was over come with more emotions than one could handle. He had to pick one and was over come with…anger.

"amu!" he started squeezing the life out of her again. "I-iku-to! Your scaring me." amu struggled to say.

"scaring you? Scaring you!? How do you think I felt! Six months! Six freaking months! You were not there, I was worried!" at that last word he threw amu down.

She landed on her back and at that site ikuto's pupils shrunk and he had a mad mans smile on his face.

Amu managed to open one of her eye's to see ikuto slap his hand flat on top of her small frame. Her head was shown between is index and middle finger on his right hand.

He leaned down close to her face making the weight on his hand heavier, amu felt like she would die.

He put his mouth be her head. "my little amu, a doll, I guess that makes you mine." ikuto breathed heavily on her face.

"ikuto snap out of it!" she yelled, she got one hand free she slapped his nose. He realized what he was doing and he sat down, his hand slipped off amu.

Seeing her chance she jumped off the desk and ran to the open balcony door. Ikuto saw her running and needed to stop her.

"amu! Wait!" he ran after her, and being much bigger, he caught up in no time. He realized by her size, she was slow, so he could sit and play with her for awhile.(keiko: ikuto, you're a butt head! Ikuto: -cries in corner-)

Ikuto put his hand in front of amu, who ran into it and fell on her butt. Ikuto used his thumb and index finger to pick her up by the back of her shirt collar.

"hey! Put me down!" amu was flailing her arms and legs around wildly. Ikuto laughed at her foolishness.

"don't laugh! Put me down!" suddenly she fell, her shirt was still in ikuto's fingers. He blushed cuz amu was on the floor, with only the bottom half of her uniform, and a bra.

Ikuto was staring at her slightly blushing. Amu looked up and laughed "a-are y-y-you blushing!" she said in between breaths.

Ikuto didn't reply.

"I-ikuto, what are you staring at." she looked up and saw her shirt in his fingers. She looked down at herself.

Amu gasped and covered herself, snapping ikuto back to reality. "don't look! Pervert! You wanted this to happen!" amu curled into a ball so ikuto could barely see her.

Ikuto had a smirk on his face. "w-what are you thinking!"

"nothing." he replied in a mocking tone while he inched closer to the small doll laying on the floor.

"h-hey, what are you-"she was cut off when ikuto poked her stomach, causing her to giggle and roll around.

"oh, so your ticklish?" ikuto started poking her more.

"s-st-sto-stop! Iku-too!" amu yelped in between breaths.

Ikuto picked her up again, this time, by both her arms so she couldn't defend herself. Ikuto smirked more.

"hey! Put me down!" amu struggled to get out of his grip. She was so small he had a free hand and poked her stomach…again.(keiko: -on megaphone-ikuto is a butt face! Ikuto: hey!)

"ow…" amu curled her legs to her stomach and put them down.

"you ok?" ikuto asked concerned. He put amu in his hand and she curled up.

"I'm just a little" she yawned "tired."

Ikuto signed. It was only 10. "then lets go to bed." ikuto got up and put amu on a pillow.

"ikuto."

"yeah amu?

"your gonna wear clothes when you sleep tonight."

"fine…" ikuto changed into a long black t-shirt.

Ikuto lifted the bed covers and got in. He put a hand on amu. She was sleeping.

Ikuto smirked and thought of something. He picked up amu's seemingly lifeless body and put her in his shirt. He was surprised when she snuggled up to him.

"good night….ikuto…." amu was dreaming.

"good night, amu." he fell asleep, with a smile. First time he smiled since amu left, he knew now, he didn't just like her, he loved her! And he had to tell her. Not now…but soon. But for now, let them enjoy this sleep.

* * *

Keiko: end chapter 2!

Ikuto: what.the.HELL! I almost killed MY amu!

Amu: hey guy's, what are you talking about?

Keiko:-smirks- here

Ikuto: -slo-mo- noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Amu: -reads-

Keiko: what do you think.

Amu: I was in his back pocket!

Keiko: please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Keiko: chapter 3!

Amu: your writing fast.

Keiko: yep!

Ikuto: WHY THE HELL AM I OOC!

Keiko: your not stupid. What would you do if amu disappeared and you never saw her again! EVER!

Ikuto: -glomps amu- you would never leave me, I'll make sure of it!

Amu: ikuto!

Keiko: I noticed in the other 2 chapters I forgot to say I do not own shugo chara in any shape, form, mass, volume, height, length-

Ikuto: WE GET IT!

* * *

A dolls love story.

Ikuto woke up. He realized he was wearing his black t-shirt. He sat up strait and looked around.(forgetting were he put amu)

"was it just a dream?" ikuto looked sad.

"ikuto!" he heard utau knock on the other side of the door. "come in." ikuto just sat there.

Utau walked in her chara's following. "ikuto, I thought about what you said yesterday, and I hired people every were to look for amu. They are searching all of japan. We will find her." utau put her hand on ikuto's shoulder.

Utau got up and started to walk out when she stopped. "ikuto, I will stop trying. Kukai asked me out yesterday, and I agreed." utau left.

As sudden as a bolt of lightning, ikuto remembered were amu was, he was gonna surprise her. He looked down his shirt to see amu wasn't there.

"so it was a dream." a tear slipped down his face.

"ikuto." he turned his head and saw amu crawling out from under the blanket. "what was a dream?"

Ikuto grabbed her and hugged her to his cheek. "mou, this again, seriously, your too emotional." amu was trying to struggle. Trying, but not succeeding.

"oh," ikuto pulled her away from his face and held her so she can't move away. He leaned into her personal bubble(honestly, I think he popped that thing) "would you prefer I kiss you?" he got closer, and closer, he even closed his eye's.

"wait! Your to big!" amu started flailing her arms around. He smirked with his eye's closed and pulled back.

"your blushing." ikuto said as he opened his eye's. He was right.

He shifted his hand so it was flat and amu could stand. that's when ikuto noticed…

"hey amu."

"yeah"

"where's your shirt?"

Amu looked down. She screamed. "I don't know, you had it! What are you staring at, don't look, pervert!"

Amu tried cover up, but failed. Ikuto laughed.

"here." he handed her the shirt. She put it on as fast as she could.

Amu turned to ikuto.

Ikuto noticed. "what?"

"what if I never turn back into human, and ran, miki, su, and dia. Yoru will be crushed if he never see's miki again…speaking of which, were is he?" amu looked around.

"he's out looking for you, and miki, and everyone else." ikuto looked out the window.

Silence.

"well," ikuto stood up. "if your gonna stay a doll for awhile, you can't keep wearing the same clothes all the time." ikuto put amu on the desk.

"w-what do you mean!?" amu was blushing. Ikuto smirked and got closer to her face.

"you. Need. Clothes." ikuto said slowly so she could understand.

"b-b-but, were would I get-" ikuto cut her off.

"I know a place. Wait here while I get ready." amu nodded.

-hour later-

"lets go." ikuto picked amu up. He smirked and had an idea.

"I-ikuto, why are you smirking?"

"no reason." ikuto put amu in his back pocket.(XD! Get it? I hope you do if you don't your stupid.)

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-IKUTO! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! GET ME OUT!" amu was blushing harder than she ever has.

"would you prefer my front pocket?" ikuto took her out.

"NO! I'd prefer to go in your jacket pocket!" amu was flailing her arms around while blushing.

"fine, fine!" ikuto put her in his jackets left pocket.

"ready to go?"

"yeah….and ikuto?"

"huh?"

"thank you."

Ikuto smiled down at her. And left.

-mall-

"were here." ikuto entered a store called 'Spencer's.'(A/N: which I do not own.)

"what!? We are NOT going in here!" amu yelled.

"amu, be quiet, this is the only store I know that sells doll clothes!" ikuto walked to a small doll clothing display.

"b-but this is a sex store!" (I don't know bout the one near you, but the one in my mall IS a sex store.)

"yep." ikuto picked out five outfits.(I have all five on my profile.)

"hey, ikuto!" two guys called. They walked over to him. "hey man, you ok?"

"huh? Yea, I'm fine." (they were the guys from the episode when naikidou stole su, and amu went to go get her back, and bumped into ikuto on the way. Does any one know what episode it is?)

"we haven't seen you in awhile." one of them said.

"ikuto? Is ikuto here?" a high pitched(and very annoying sound.)ran up to ikuto. It was a girl, with red, shoulder length hair, brown eye's, and wore a tight collar shirt, and skinny jeans.

Ikuto signed "hey, teiko-san."

"now, now ikuto! I told you, you can call me mami! Or if you prefer you can call me sexy." there was an obvious hint of seduction in her voice.

Amu was getting jealous 't-that slut!'

"I choose neither." ikuto walked away. Mami followed and stuck her hand in his back left pocket.(opposite side amu was on, she could barely see that and mami follow.)

'what is that slut doing!? Ikuto! Take her hand away!' amu was getting really jealous. But amu felt her heart break when she saw another hand go in her back pocket.

'ikuto?' a tear escaped her eye. 'if that's how you want it.' amu jumped from his pocket and rolled under another stand. She curled up in the middle and cried.

If she stayed longer she would've seen ikuto walk in another direction, forcing her hand out his pocket, and that his friend that was in front of him had his hand in that girls back pocket.

-ikuto's house-

Ikuto walked up to desk with the small bag in his hands. He carefully laid out the clothes.

"hey, amu? You awake?"

No answer.

"no point in waking her up." ikuto hung the jacket on his chair and laid down on his bed, then drifted off to sleep.

-meanwhile at Spencer's-

"mou, why do I have to clean up. At least I can go home after I check to see if stuff fell under the stands." mami got on her hands and knee's and reached under the stands.

She pulled out something soft. She held 'it' in her hand. "wait, this looks familiar."

Mami when to the counter and looked at a lost sign. "amu? This must be ikuto's"

She smirked. I have and idea. She opened a drawer and put amu in it, then locked it.

-morning with ikuto-

Ikuto woke up and looked at his jacket. He got up and got ready as if he was going somewhere.

Amu still wasn't 'awake'.

Ikuto knelt beside his jacket and reached in his left pocket. He was incredibly shocked to find amu not there. He started panicking. "amu? Amu! Amu!?" he looked everywhere in his room.

"she must still be at the mall." ikuto grabbed his jacket and ran out the house.

-mall-

Ikuto enters the store and walks up to mami who is working the register today.

"have you seen a-" ikuto was cut off when mami opened the drawer and pulled out the 'doll'.

"thank god you found it" ikuto made a grab for it when mami pulled away.

"ah, ah, ah! You have to get it fist." she walked from behind the register and stuffed amu in her back pocket, rapidly jabbing at it's sides.

Ikuto signed in frustration and made a reach for it. Amu could see his hand.

'of course he makes waste no time.' amu got jabbed again. 'when I turn back to normal, this slut is gonna get it.' amu shifted a little and reached her hand up.

Ikuto saw the opportunity and grabbed her hand to pluck her from her pocket.

"thank you and good bye." ikuto left. Mami growled. 'ikuto, you will be mine.'

-ikuto's house…again…-

"amu, why did you stay at the store?" amu was in his hand and he sat on the bed. Ikuto tried talking to her, but she didn't answer.

"amu? Answer me." a tear ran down amu's cheek.

Ikuto moved a finger wipe it away but amu hit it away. "amu…?" ikuto was shocked.

Amu got up in his hand, and jumped out. As soon as she hit the floor she got up and sprinted under the bed.(keiko: kukai! Kukai: yes?)

Ikuto jumped down and tried reaching for her, but she was too far away. Amu tripped and fell on he face. She didn't get up, just curl up and cry.

"amu! What are you doing! Get over here!" ikuto tried stretching, but couldn't. by a twist of faith, your flew in through the window.

"nya ikuto…I'm so tired!" ikuto made a grab for yoru.

"yoru, you see under the bed, you that?"

"yea, what about it, what is it?"

"just get it for me."

Yoru crawled under the bed. "ikuto, nya, this is that amu doll we found. How the nya did it get here?"

Yoru made a grab for it when amu turned around.

Yoru jumped "ikuto! It moved nya!" yoru screeched!

* * *

Keiko: ok, this was a longer chapter than I expected, but I left ya with a semi-cliffy so….yea.

Mami: -seductively- ikuto!

Amu: bitch get the hell away from him!

Mami: -leaves-

Ikuto: awww! Amu stood up for me!

Amu: yea, yea.

Ikuto: awww! Cute! -glomps-

Amu: -replaces self with keiko-

Keiko: incest is not cool!

Ikuto: -gets off- amu! -glomps-

Amu: ikuto!

Keiko: anyway….review! And I also noticed people only review on the latest chapter, don't, review all of them so I type faster!


	4. Chapter 4

Keiko: 4...

Ikuto: that's it?

Keiko: oh…I do not own shugo chara!

Amu: …

Ikuto: …

Keiko:…………………

Ikuto and amu: -sweat drop-

Keiko: I win the dot contest. OH! and the links don't work, um…this will be the last chapter…I guess…so….I will only use one of the outfits ikuto bought, it's the one with the hat, on the back of book one, and on the first commercial break in the first few episodes, amu is wearing a hat, tie, shorts, thigh socks, and a red and black shirt. Tell me if you don't know what I'm talkin bout and think I'm crazy!-does krusty the clown laugh-

Ikuto: amu! Hold me I'm scared!

Amu: ikuto!

* * *

A dolls love story

"just get it, yoru!"

Yoru inched closer. Amu got up.

Yoru flew in the corner. "ikuto!" yoru was scared, 'it' walked towards him.

"yoru?" yoru recognized that voice.

"AMU!" yoru flew over and hugged her.

"come on!" yoru grabbed her hand. Amu struggled but yoru wouldn't let go.

Yoru flew out from under the bed with amu trying to get free.

Ikuto took amu. Yoru left. "were are you going now?"

"out to tell the cats they can rest for now." he left. Ikuto turned his attention back to amu who was struggling from his iron grip.

"amu…"

"leave me alone ikuto!"

"why are you so mad at me?"

"why do you care! Go back to your girlfriend!"

"what girl- oh, you mean teiko-san?"

"you mean 'sexy'?"

Ikuto laughed at this comment.

"why are you laughing!?"

"she is not my girlfriend."

"don't lie to me! I saw your hand in her back pocket!"

"what when did I- wait…that was Yoshiro."

"how can I be sure?"

"did the hand have a black sleeve?"

Amu thought back and blushed. "n-no…"

"see."

Amu signed.

"were you jealous?"

"n-n-NO!"

"I think you were!"

"s-shut it!"

"hey amu, put this on." ikuto handed her an outfit.

"fine." amu put it on.

"looks good."

Amu blushed, she just changed….in front of ikuto. "I-I guess."

"awww, amu, no need to be so cold!" ikuto put her on the pillow on his bed and climbed on top…of the pillow.

"I-I-ikuto! What are you doing!" amu was about to get up when ikuto pushed her down with a finger and held her hands apart with his. He put his face closer to her.

"h-hey! What do you think your-" amu was cut off when ikuto poked her stomach with his nose.

"ikuto!" ikuto lifted his head a little and stuck is nose in her neck. "amu…" he heavily breathed in her neck.

Amu had to admit, his breath felt good. But, she's a doll, if she stays this way forever, what will become of amuto!?

"I-ikuto! This isn't right!" amu turned her head to look at ikuto.

"what ever happened to my human hot water bottle?" amu blushed.

"I-iku-" amu was cut off because ikuto couldn't hold it any longer. He kissed her. There was small flash of pink light, and there she was.

Amu…she was human once more, and in that outfit too.(if you saw it you should know what I'm talking bout.)

"I-iku-to?" amu stared up at him in disbelief.

"amu!" ikuto bent down and gave her the most passionate kiss, an author as ever wrote about!

Ikuto eventually broke the kiss and started kissing her neck. Amu wrapped her arms around his neck.

"ikuto…I love you…ikuto!" ikuto stopped to look up at her. That's when blue mixed with gold. (eye's for those of you who are blind…wait…if your blind…why the hell is you reading my stories!?)

"I love you too, amu." ikuto caught her lips in another passionate kiss.(this author is so proud!-cries-)

Ikuto got up from the bed. "were are you going?" amu was disappointed.

"we are going to go tell everyone your alive." ikuto extended his hand.

"wait…where's-"

"amu-chan!" ran, miki, su, and dia flew up to her.

"why are we at ikuto's house?" ran had to ask.

"and where's yoru?" miki looked around, just then…

"miki!" yoru flew full speed ahead and hugged her, causing them both to land on the bed.

"miki!" was dia's reaction. The other chara's sweat dropped.

"lets go." ikuto grabbed amu's hand and they headed out the door.

-turning a corner-

Mami was walking down the street when she saw ikuto…with another girl!? Mami had a plan.

"ikuto!" mami ran up to him and glomped him. "teiko-san! Get off!" ikuto pushed her off.

"awww, ikuto! No need to be so cold to your girlfriend!" mami smiled wickedly to amu.

"he's not your boyfriend!" amu practically screamed it. Mami smirked and put her left hand on her hip, pointed her right at amu, and bent down to prove her point.

"so he's yours?" mami was being sarcastic "a little kid like you, look, your chest hasn't even grown in! how do you expect to be a good girlfriend, when you can't even, pleasure, your man. Your just some child. Ikuto needs a woman, not a dream stuck kid." mami's words stung. Amu looked at the ground, her bangs covering her face.

"amu," ikuto was cut off cuz mami grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him. Amu doesn't know what came over her, but she ran up and as soon as mami broke the kiss(well, as soon as ikuto pushed her off) amu ran up to mami and punched her.

The sound of amu's fist connecting with her jaw made ikuto gape, and wince at the same time. (it's a funny expression) "y-you hit me…" mami looked shocked. (keiko: yea! Amu kicks butt!)

"amu…" ikuto was staring with a I-will-never-get-this-girl-mad-at-me-bitch-is-crazy look!

"stay away from him." mami ran away. Then, out of no where, a car jumped the curb, hit her, pinned her to a fence, and blew up. (there you go kowai kyuuketsuki akuma, happy?)

"that…was….interesting…." ikuto looked over to amu who looked happy…

"come on, lets go!" amu cheered as she grabbed his hand and ran away.

'I guess that wasn't too bad, she was really annoying…' ikuto thought and smiled.

-turning another corner-

Amu turned the corner to see none other that tadase, kissing a girl. His left hand(one away from amu) was on the wall for support while the girls arms were around his neck.

Amu felt a little hurt, but at the same time, relieved. She walked up to them and tapped tadase on the shoulder. "hey, whats the big idea- HINAMOR-SAN!"

"h-h-h-h-h-h-hinamori-san, it is not what it looks like." tadase(a.k.a. tadagay!) extended his hand.

Amu hit it away and in her cool&spicy tone said "save it, I don't really care much for kids like you anyway."

Just then ikuto walked up behind her and grabbed her waist and put his head on hers.

"yo. Kiddy king."

"t-t-t-tsukiyomi ikuto!" tadase practically deafened this author.(keiko: nice going)

Ikuto spun amu around and kissed her.

Tadase growled. "get away from her!" tadase ripped them apart.

"why would you care!?" amu screamed at him and pointed to the sad little forgotten girl on the side.

"lets go." he grabbed the girls arm, but she pulled away. "it isn't working, I'm breaking up with you." the girl left.("that's it, I'm sticking with guy's" is what tadase would say next if this author wanted it to be a little more less serious)

-somewhere else-

Amu looked in an alley to find kukai and utau making out. She cleared her through loudly. Utau and kukai looked. Utau ran over to amu and hugged her tightly!

"amu!!!" utau squealed. Ikuto rounded the corner. "found her" ikuto said plainly.

"hey, kid, where were you." kukai ruffled her hair.(under the hat of course)

Amu didn't think of that, so she quickly made something up. "I, got lost, and was walking for a long time. Then ikuto found me."

"we better get going to tell your parents." ikuto said before dragging her off.

-in amu's house-

Amu's mama and papa were crying there eye's out about there lost daughter. Nagehiko, kairi, yaya, and rima were there. Rima and yaya had tears in there eye's.

The door suddenly opened and amu walked in.

Her mother practically flew over to her while her father did fly over! "AMI!" her mother called as they all rushed over to hug her. Ami walked from her room to the top of the stairs.

"yea, mama, pa-NEE-SAN!" ami flew higher(and faster) than papa and got there first. Papa cried…more.

"amu-chi!" yaya ran over.

"amu-chan!" the other three ran over. Rima practically cried in amu's chest. Yaya was having a sugar rush, and nagehiko was being….a mother…

"amu-chan where were you!" nagehiko was being a mother.

-after telling the story amu and ikuto made up along the way-

"at least your safe now!" mama hugged her.

"thank you, tsukiyomi ikuto, for finding her." papa said.

"you can call me ikuto, and may I have permission to do this?" ikuto got on one knee and dug through his pocket and brought out a box.

"hinamori amu, will you marry me?" ikuto opened the box and a diamond ring was inside, amu had tears in her eye's, and papa fainted.

"yes, yes I will ikuto!" amu and ikuto shared a passionate kiss.

-at ikuto's house.-

On the bed, the amu doll lay, but to have a peaceful expression, for she has found, her one true love. There lay next to her, was a doll form of ikuto. True lovers.

The end.

-by Ikuto's_loverXXX

--

Amu's POV!

I sat back in my computer chair at may desk. I've been updating my story 'a doll's love story' all night!

End POV!

"boo" ikuto saw amu at her computer desk and looked tired. He decided to scare her so he put his head by her ear.

Amu jumped, she tried closing the web page, but ikuto stopped her.

"whats this, fan fiction? I didn't know you were an author." ikuto smirked, he read her stories list, there was one.

He quickly pulled out a pen and paper and wrote down the story.

"I-ikuto! Give me that!" amu got up and reached for the paper but ikuto pulled it away.

"nope, I'm gong to review your story, seeing it's your first." ikuto ran out and jumped off the balcony.

-10 minutes later- amu's POV!

I got a review by…NOT. a. cosplay. kid. I opened the review. It read…

_'nice story, I will continue reading. -ikuto.'_

"NO! ikuto is reading my story!" I could feel him smirking through the computer. I noticed I got another review, from ikuto.

I hesitantly opened it.

_'hey amu, so I found out your little secret, eh? Why did you make me so angry? Geez, pevy kid.'_

"shut up ikuto!" I yelled at no one. I could feel him smirking. I could tell my face was flushed with a lot of color.

Another review. No…please stop before the last chapter! I opened it.

_'awww, amu! No need to get jealous! This teiko-san is oc anyway! And I know you would want to be in my back pocket.'_

"I WILL KILL YOU!" I was furious! The last chapter's review…oh no…

_'violent much? Do you really wanna marry me? P.s. turn around.'_

End POV!

"turn around." amu turned around slowly, to come face to face wit ikuto. "boo."

Amu gasped and tripped, ikuto grabbed her and the hit the floor, with ikuto on top of her.

"I-kuto?" amu was redder than a heated piece of metal!

Ikuto kissed her. "I liked you story" he whispered in her ear.

"ikuto…" amu smiled, her wish came true.

REAL end.

* * *

Keiko: ok, this is the REAL end! P.s. yes, if you are confused at the end, amu wrote the story, but I'm the REAL author.

Ikuto: cool, you actually finished this story.

Keiko: shut it!

Amu: ikuto! Be nice….

Ikuto: amu, your too cute when your acting motherly -glomps-

Amu: -sign- I give in. -glomps back.-

Ikuto: FINALLY! -picks amu up and walks to guest bedroom-

Amu: I don't give in that much! Let go!

Keiko: -sign- ok, tune in next time for the bonus chapter! Bye for now! I don't own shugo chara in any form!


	5. Chapter bonus

Keiko: this is the bonus chapter, actually, I only call it a bonus, cuz it's the reviews from the guardians, and ex-guardians.

Ikuto: and me?

Keiko: we read yours in the last chapter.

Ikuto: fine…

Keiko: on with it!

* * *

Amu's reviews!

From: boyfriend who looks like a girlfriendx101x (nadeshiko/nagehiko)

Chapter 1: interesting story….but how come it's always about AMUTO!? I DON'T EVEN HAVE a name for me and amu, and if it is a story bout us, it's always, I kissed a girl!

Chapter 2: wow, ikuto is meaner than I am when I chara change!

Chapter 3: this was a perverted chapter, the author is SICK!

Chapter 4: I….was…..being…..a…..MOTHER!?

From: !KING!(tadagay)

Chapter 1: oh no! lots of people are reading me these amuto stories! Help! At least they fought! HA!

Chapter 2: HAHA! IKUTO CRIED! Loser! Ouch. These fan girls making me read this crap -ouch- are violent. Like ikuto. XD! Ouch XP!

Chapter 3: haha! Amu's mad at you! -ouch- stupid fan girls and there stupid electric chair and bats…OW!

Chapter 4: yes! It's over! Ouch…but I want to be with amulet heart! I can't if amu is taken! Stupid ikuto, stupid marriage -ouch- AND STUPID FAN GIRLS!

CAndYCrAZedKiD!(yaya)

Chapter 1: YAAAY! Amu-chi is a doll! YAAAAY!

Chapter 2: ikuto is a butt face! He hurt amu-chi!

Chapter 3:NO! AMU-CHI! DON'T BE MAD! HE DOES LOVE YOU!

Chapter 4: YAY! I LUVLUVLUVED your story!!

SlavesOnSpeedDial (rima)

Chapter 1: cool story.

Chapter 2: lol, ikuto is a bully, amu, call me, I'll fix his ass.

Chapter 3: like I said, but this time, I'll fix that mami's ass.

Chapter 4: good ending, and guess that driver got to her first. '

SuperXsamurai! (kairi)

Chapter 1: no kairiXamu? Oh…

Chapter 2: lol, this was interesting, when do I get there!? And ikuto is a meanie face!

Chapter 3: wow…perverted, I'm still here amu!

Chapter 4: well, this is the end, I had fun reading! Make a new story soon!

Soccer!star!

Chapter 1: yea! Go amu! -thumbs up- you're a doll!

Chapter 2: Ikuto! Your supposed to love her! Not hurt her! Try again! -thumbs up-

Chapter 3: HEY! THAT GIRL IS MEAN! -gives thumbs down-

Chapter 4: YAAAY! I'm with utau! Oh, and amu's getting MARRIED! Isn't she like…12? Lol, any way great story! -thumbs up-

* * *

Keiko: ok! Thx for reading! PLZ review! Even though the story is done, I love all your reviews!

Ikuto: that's all for now!

Keiko: and if you like me as an author, add me to your author alert, I have A LOT of amuto ideas and it's gonna be awesome!

Amu: yay!

Ikuto: you finally give up?

Amu: yea, yea, yea….-glomps-

Ikuto: YES!

Keiko: oh and UTAU'S A MAN! (p.s. sabby, please don't steal that, it's an inside joke. -glares-)

Keiko: lol, love you ALL (yes, even you sabby, even though you take some of my funnies(even if that's not a word) I still luves you!) and review!


End file.
